


Christmas Surprise

by sg_wonderland



Series: Washington Afterlife [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Jack is always trying to surprise Daniel





	Christmas Surprise

Jack pulled up in front of the Wal-Mart, put the truck in park and zeroed in on Daniel among the students at the Salvation Army kettle. Daniel's school had volunteered to ring the bells on this last Saturday before Christmas.

He smiled as he watched Daniel wave and hurry over to the truck. With the heavy parka and its fur-lined hood, he looked like he was going to join Santa at the Pole rather than hanging out in DC.

“Thanks for picking me up,” Daniel tumbled into the passenger seat, struggling to fasten the seat belt as Jack eased into the traffic. “So are you going to tell me where we're going for Christmas?” He twisted around to peer behind him. “Hey, BJ, you okay?” The dog snuffled softly, he was an excellent traveler and usually slept through their journeys.

“Because, oh curious one, that would have ruined my Christmas surprise.”

“You just love that, don't you?” 

“If I've ever actually gotten one over on you, I might be satisfied. This time, I might actually have done it.” Jack smirked.

*  
Daniel quirked his eyebrow when they pulled into the small, private airfield. “No commercial flight, then?”

“No, Pete Wadley takes his family skiing every year. He's gonna drop us off.”

“Where?”

“New Hampshire,”Jack admitted, Daniel would know soon enough. “Yeah, ten days at a nice ski village. We fly back on New Year's Day since we have to at least be available on the first. That'll be a charter flight as Wadley's gang will still be hitting the slopes.”

“Why New Hampshire?” Daniel asked with just a tinge of suspicion as Jack unloaded their bags onto a cart and he grabbed BJ's carrier.

“O'Neill!” They both turned as the other man approached. Jack introduced them as they made their way through the terminal.

“Wadley's in-laws own just about everything you'll see from the air.” Jack quipped as they climbed on board and were introduced to the other occupants.

“Cool! A dog. Can we pet him?” One of the kids knelt to peer into the carrier.

“No,” his father shook his head. “We cannot turn him loose in the cabin. And, no, you can't have another dog,” He was muttering as he swung into the cockpit. “Already got a dog and two cats. Jack, you wanna co-pilot.”

Jack shot Daniel a look, got a quick nod and followed him. “Okay, everyone strapped in?”

*

“You call this a village?” Daniel asked as he gingerly slid out of the big truck Jack had rented, trying not to wince at the twinge in his back. Spending two hours on his feet at the bell-ringing then a flight, even in the luxury of a private jet, had his back protesting.

“Great, isn't it?” Jack enthused as he grabbed the dog carrier. “Leave the luggage for now, I'll come back and get it.”

Daniel did a slow turn around the cul-de-sac. He could see six other houses besides theirs. “It is a nice set up.” The houses were spaced far enough apart to offer privacy but you were still within a few minutes drive of restaurants, shops and bars, not to mention the ski lift. And all the driveways, he saw to his relief, were freshly plowed.

“Besides, the best views are out back.” Jack waved the key card in front of the reader and let them inside. He stepped out of the way. “See what I mean.”

Daniel walked around him and the first thing he saw was Samantha Carter, beaming at him. “Sam!” He rushed forward and hugged her so hard he brought her off the ground.

“Daniel!” She leaned back. “You look wonderful.”

“Indeed he does.” A deep voice intoned.

“Teal'c!” Daniel released Sam to grab onto his other friend who hugged him gently. “This is...” he whirled around, “was this your idea, Jack?”

He grinned proudly. “Guilty as charged. I did say I was finally going to get one over on you, didn't I?” He barely held his ground as Daniel charged him. Holding Daniel's face in his hands, he kissed him softly. “Merry Christmas.”

“O'Neill, shall we take BJ for a walk?” Jack looked down to see the dog dancing around frantically.

“I'll take him, I need to pull the truck into the garage.” Teal'c held his hand out for the key. “Or I could let you do that.” Teal'c snapped the leash on and led BJ out.

“Sam. I can't believe you guys are here. How long can you stay?” Daniel was investigating the kitchen. 

“We're going back on the 27th.” She leaned across the island and whispered conspiratorially. “Teal'c has a date for New Year's Eve.”

Daniel leaned in from the other side. “And you don't?”

Sam colored delicately. “Well, I didn't say that.”

Jack rubbed his hands together. “We're gonna have some fun. With the exception of one little, teeny business we need to take care of.”

Daniel sighed. “Business?”

“And pleasure. We have an invitation for a Christmas Eve buffet. And we really can't turn this one down.”

“Because.” Daniel glanced at Sam, who was grinning widely.

“Well,” Jack said, “you don't really turn down former presidents.”

Daniel added one and one together and came up with, “President Bartlet? What have you got up your sleeve, Jack?”

“Why, nothing. Just great food, some friendly conversation, probably with some members of the IOA. A few members of the military. You know, just the usual dinner guests. Oh, and we might have to attend Christmas Eve mass, you know, if the President asks us.”

Daniel sighed again. Whatever Jack was plotting, they'd all know soon enough.

*

“Sam, you look fabulous!” They rarely got to see her in anything but her uniform but Daniel was right. She was gorgeous all in black: a silky blouse, loose flowing pants and a heavily embroidered short jacket.

“You don't look so bad yourself,” She adjusted his dark navy tie. “And Teal'c. I knew that would look great on you.” He was also in black, slacks, jacket and shirt, rounding the look off with a black and green tweed fedora. Since disclosure, he wasn't required to wear hats anymore but he liked them. Ties, he only wore when absolutely required; fortunately, tonight was not one of those nights.

Sam smiled as they climbed in the truck, thinking how handsome all her guys were and how well matched Jack and Daniel were in their complimenting suits.

*

Jack looked around the great room of the Bartlet farm. Daniel had already been grabbed by some one who was jabbering in French, Carter and Teal'c were in the midst of several generals and one guy who might have been an admiral. This, he thought, as he grabbed another glass of wine was working out perfectly, wandering over to slide into the President's group.

“Now, Malachi, you cannot say that he hasn't sacrificed for this country. A country, a planet, that isn't even his. Don't frown at me. General, tell my friend that Teal'c is not dangerous.”

“Well, sir, have you ever played ping-pong with him? He can be lethal, let me tell you.”

“I still think...”

“Let me tell you something, Malachi. The most dangerous man isn't one who will kill even if it's wrong; it's one who is willing to die for what he thinks is right.”

“I guess that makes Dr. Jackson the most dangerous man in the room.” Jack said quietly.

“I've always thought so, Jack.” The President replied.

*

“You're not fooling anyone, Jack, you can take that smirk off your face.” Daniel said as they lounged around the living room, having a nightcap. Well, if you could call 2 AM 'night'.

“What?” Jack tried to adopt an innocent look but the satisfaction still showed.

“President Bartlet informs me that I am to meet with the members of the Joint Chiefs soon. I presume this is part of your plan, O'Neill?”

“Indeed it is.” Jack smiled broadly. “The JCS will recommend you for a medal, I'm still working out which one. You earned it, Teal'c, it's the least we can do.”

“Although I do not require such honors, I will accept gratefully. I and my fellow Jaffa have much for which to thank the Tau'ri.” He kept his own counsel about the award he and Bra'tac were creating. Or who would be the first three recipients.

He, too, relished the satisfaction of 'getting one over' on his friends.


End file.
